


Distraction

by reassembleme



Series: Of Prompts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembleme/pseuds/reassembleme
Summary: "Stay here tonight."





	Distraction

“You don’t know how to relax,” Lance says, staring at him from where he lies on the other side of the bed. Keith looks up from his tablet, blinking at him.

“I’m relaxing right now, with you,” he says, pleased to see a flustered look flit across Lance’s face. Lance waves his hand dismissively, rolling his eyes.

“No you idiot. I mean, there. What are you doing on your tablet?” Keith leans back as Lance reaches forward. He tilts the screen towards his chest. Lance crowds his space now, sitting directly in front of him. Keith eyes the steady rise and fall of his chest.

“...Reading.”

“Reading what?”

“...Reports.”

“See! Shiro’s a bad influence on you! All this work is gonna kill you,” he says, planting his hands down in front of Keith’s loosely crossed legs. Keith glances down at them before meeting Lance’s gaze with a smile.

“And what should I do instead?” he says, tablet falling to his side as Lance’s hands slide up his thighs, fingers dipping under his black shorts. Keith leans forward, his lips meeting Lance’s, warm and pliant. The tablet clatters to the floor, forgotten, as Lance’s hands smooth their way up Keith’s sides, his chest, fingers tangling in his hair. His touch eases, excites, banishing a tension that Keith hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Keith pulls Lance onto his lap, smirks at the startled expression on his face. Lance recovers quickly, kisses him again. This kiss is deeper, full of hot intent. Lance tugs on Keith’s hair, grinds down against him, and Keith groans into his mouth.

Kissing Lance is a pastime Keith will never tire of, will always have time to indulge in. His heart thuds in his chest, anticipation running through his veins. His hands slide under Lance’s loose-fitted tank top, eager to explore warm skin. Lance hums, pulls back to remove it altogether. Keith’s back on him as soon as it’s off, kissing along the column of his throat. Lance leans down, lips at his ear.

“Stay here tonight,” he says. A demand, not a request, and Keith nods, helpless to deny him. Lance slips out of Keith’s embrace, leaving a chill behind. Keith watches as Lance tugs on his shorts. He licks his lips and lifts his hips to assist. Lance palms him through his boxers, and Keith shudders out a breath. Lance kisses him, slow and deep, slipping his fingers under the band of his boxers.

“Let me help you relax?” he says, voice low. He eyes the hardness of Keith’s want, drags his gaze back to meet Keith’s eyes. Keith swallows, nodding as Lance leaves him bare to the chill of the room. Lance smooths his hands over the pale expanse of Keith’s thighs, his hips, and back down again. They leave goosebumps in their wake, sweet expectation leaving him on edge. He watches, breathless, as Lance takes his cock in his mouth. An exhale, and Keith lays flat against the bed. Lance works him with a practiced ease. Keith hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted this, needed this. Lance seems to know, though, and he gives. He gives and he gives and he gives. Keith groans, bucks up, and Lance simply hums around his length.

Keith manages to peer down at Lance, breath catching at the sight of him; hair mussed, long lashes framing his cheeks, brows furrowed in concentration. So pretty, always so ridiculously pretty. Keith wants to look, to watch, but pleasure tears through his senses, stealing his attention. He runs his hands through his hair, eyes shut, back arching against the sheets as he moans. Noises fall from his lips unbidden, the world dissolving into _Lance, Lance, Lance_ as he writhes, breath quickening. Nothing exists outside the welcoming heat of Lance’s mouth. A hand falls down to grab soft brown hair. He has the mind to tug, encouraging, and Lance moans around his cock. Hanging at the precipice, that’s the only nudge Keith needs. He comes, mind splintering as he holds onto Lance to ground him. The seconds drag as he regains his breath and his sight, hazy gaze finding Lance’s.

Lance swallows as much as he can, the picture of obscenity as he comes off with a _pop!_ He grins at Keith with bright eyes, wiping the corner of his mouth with his wrist. Keith lays there panting, dazed as Lance leans forward, a smirk on his lips.

_“My turn.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Relaxation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101800) by [cristina_lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore)




End file.
